Sam and Luna Play Would You Rather
by Exotos135
Summary: Sam and Luna decide to play some Would You Rather. Everything belongs to their respective creators.


Luna and Sam sat on the rock star's bed. "Thanks for coming to play this game with me, Sam," Luna said as she opened the Would You Rather game.

"It was nice of you to invite me, dude, it's the least I could do," Sam answered with a shrug. "Anyway, what game are we playing?"

"Uh, Would You Rather."

"That's a game?"

"Yeah, I thought we could play it, film it, and then post it on the internet."

"Is that why your sister is filming us right now?"

The musicians turned around and saw the comedian filming everything before gesturing them to ignore her.

"No, she just wants to capture the moment. Although, if she posts it later, I guess I wouldn't mind."

"Well, we could also play some sweet tunes, you know? Cover some well known or even obscure songs, you know?"

"I know, but the problem is that the internet is already plagued by such songs, so I say something that's a bit less common. It's still pretty common, don't get me wrong, but it could be fun."

"Okay then, let's try it out."

"I have to warn you though-"

"Yeah?"

"This game... Can ask some very weird, upsetting questions."

"Life brings up such questions every single day."

"Are you ready for this then?"

"Sure, I mean, it can't be that bad, right?"

* * *

 **"Would You Rather: Kill 1 innocent person to save 1000 people, OR: Kill 100 enemy soldiers to save 1 innocent person."**

* * *

"I take it back, it really is that bad," Sam shook her head. "Luna, how about you take this one."

"Well, I'd need to know more about the context, 'cause that's another problem with this game: The questions never provide more context than necessary."

"Yeah, what if some of those 1000 people were you family, or even your boyfriends or girlfriends?"

"...Why do you say that plural?"

"I like to think your family practices polyamory. No offense."

"What's polyamory?"

"It's basically dating or being a couple with several people. With their consent, of course."

"Oh, kinda like what Lincoln's been doing lately to cope with Ronnie Anne's moving! It hasn't gone well for him the past few days, though, so I wouldn't even try it."

"So, kill the innocent then?"

"It's basically the lesser of two evils, which is actually possible. I mean, who's to say I'll even be able to survive a 100 soldiers attacking me?"

 **53% agree.**

"So, did you win or what?"

"There's no specific way to win, you just pick an answer and move on to the next question. It's your turn, by the way."

"Okay then, let's see what this game has in store for me!"

* * *

 **"Would You Rather: Spit at an angry Mike Tyson, OR: Spit at an angry Bruce Lee."**

* * *

"Luna, I don't know who either of these people are."

"Love, all you need to know is that these two guys can martial arts you out of the city anytime."

"Well, which one is the least dangerous?"

"How should I know? I barely know them either."

"Um... I guess I'd spit at the angry Mike Tyson."

 **54% agree.**

"Yay! More people agree with me! Does that mean I picked the right answer?"

"Well, Sam, in this case, there really was no right answer. There was just answers. And pain. And spitting."

* * *

 **"Would You Rather: Have two sets of twins, OR: Quadruplets."**

* * *

"I don't get this question," Sam shrugged.

"You don't need to, I'm the one answering it," Luna pointed out.

"I know, but like, aren't you giving birth to four children anyway?"

"Well, the difference is that if I have two sets of twins, then I would give birth to one set at one time, then give birth to the other at a later time."

Sam winced.

"But if I have quadruplets, then that means I have to give birth to all four of them at the same time."

Sam cringed. "Dude, pick the two sets of twins. You may have to give birth twice, but at least you may have a recovery period before then."

"Picking that."

 **78% agree.**

"78% of people agree with us."

"Hallelujah."

* * *

 **"Would You Rather: Be Dr. Zoidberg, OR: Be Kif."**

* * *

"Luna-"

"Let me guess, Love, you don't know who either of these guys are?"

"Yup."

"Sam, do you even watch television?"

"I do, I just prefer to watch kid cartoons."

"Wha-Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, seeing as how most adult television is either just childish crude humor, shock images, or even both alongside melodrama, I think I'd rather stay with kid cartoons. At least they're legitimately funny."

"Okay, but we're getting sidetracked: Dr. Zoidberg is a doctor very few people remember, and Kif is some sort of alien that's constantly abused by his superiors."

"So either be like the boss of your mother, or your brother."

"Yeah-Wait, what does Lincoln have in common with Kif?"

"He's constantly abused by his superiors and even some inferiors; you and his family, to be precise."

"No he's not! We don't abuse him!"

"The baseball incident says otherwise."

"Oh come on, you haven't forgot about that yet?!"

"Dude, it's been 2 months since that happened, nobody is going to forget about that disaster anytime soon. And neither will the internet, for that matter."

"Oh, so you do look at the internet from time to time?"

"Yup."

"Fan-Flipping-Tastic. This were the best couple minute spent of my life. _Would you answer the damn question?!_ "

"Fine, I'll pick the doctor, I ain't picking an abuse bait."

 **65% agree.**

"Most people agree with me. You know, I just noticed people have agreed with us so far."

"It's just dumb luck and common sense, I assure you."

* * *

 **"Would You Rather: Date Topanga from Boy Meets World, OR: Date Pam from The Office."**

* * *

"Of course the game would pick this question when it's my turn," Luna shook her head. "I'm seeing what you're trying to do, game, and it's not funny."

"Do you know either of these women, Luna?"

"Well, dad spoke about the Topanga one about a show he watched when he was younger. So I guess I'll pick her."

 **59% disagree.**

"Wow, that's the first answer we have that people disagree with. I guess there really is no "eternal agreement" conspiracy!"

"Sam, there never was such a conspiracy."

"Or maybe that's what they want us to think!"

"...Moving on."

* * *

 **"Would You Rather: Always be sweating, OR: Always appear shivering cold."**

* * *

"Well, it says down there that my health wouldn't be affected... Luna, what would you pick?"

"I'd rather always appear shivering cold, 'cause I'm cool like that."

Luan giggled, but Sam just shrugged. "I don't get the joke, but I'll pick the first option."

"Wha-Why?!"

"Because then, I could always claim that the day is too hot, take off my clothes and nobody would mind."

Luna blushed. "H-How much clothing you take off?"

"All of it if necessary."

Luna suffered a nosebleed as Sam picked the first option.

 **77% disagree.**

"Wow, looks like people don't like getting naked."

"Well, a lot of them are probably just too insecure about their body, or have their reasons for not being sweaty."

"...Luna, is your nose bleeding?"

"Next question!"

* * *

 **"Would You Rather: Have bright blue hair, OR: Have bright blue teeth."**

* * *

"Well, I guess I'd have to go with the blue hair?" Luna remarked as she covered her nosebleed stopped. "I mean, can you imagine how people would react if they saw I had bright blue teeth?"

"I'd think it would look pretty cool."

Luna blushed. "Thanks, Sam, but I'm still picking the blue hair."

 **89% agreed.**

"Thank goodness."

* * *

 **"Would You Rather: Be a nudist, OR: Be a nevernude."**

* * *

"Wow, this question's so interesting, it's actually forming a question in my head."

Luna covered her nose with a bandage. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, like, what's a nevernude?"

"It's basically someone who tries to make sure no part of their body is ever uncovered. The groin stuff, more specifically."

"So, they're body hippies?"

"Hahaha! No, I think they're entirely different things."

"Welp, I'm picking nudist. I ain't covering my entire body like some paranoid nun."

 **56% agree.**

"Eternal agreement conspiracy!"

"Actually, I think most people are more comfortable with being nude than not covering themselves all the-"

"Conspiracy!"

"Ugh, fine, believe what you wanna believe."

"Conspira-!"

* * *

 **"Would You Rather: Be addicted to steroids, OR: Be incredibly frail."**

* * *

"Well, steroids can really ruin a life," Luna remarked.

"And bodies," Sam pointed out. "I mean, have you seen how buff some people get from that?"

"Are you sure we're not talking about a different drug?"

Sam shrugged.

"Oh well, I'll be frail, I'd rather stay away as far away from drugs as possible."

 **53% agree.**

"Conspira-"

"Sam!"

"Yeah?"

"...Wait until the last question before you talk about conspiracies."

"Well, when's the last question coming?"

"Right now!"

* * *

 **"Would You Rather: Run into a full grown alien from Alien, OR: Run into Predator."**

* * *

Sam scratched her chin. "I know who both these people are..."

"That's a new one."

"Yeah... I think I'd go with Predator, 'cause at least in that case, the guy would at least fear me. What with Predators reserving humans for special occasions."

"Wouldn't that mean he'd try his hardest to kill you?"

"Hey, at least I'm not some breeding fodder for their species."

"...Good call."

Sam picked the option.

 **54% agreed.**

And Sam didn't blow up. "Wow, you're actually taking the fact we got most of these right pretty well."

"People still disagreed to one of our choices. Anyway, thanks for inviting to play this game, dude, I really enjoyed it."

"You did?"

"Definitely," Sam kissed Luna's cheek. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go find the originator of the eternal agreement conspiracy."

Sam left, shouting "conspiracy" repeatedly at the top of her lungs as Luna grabbed her kissed cheek, and blushed.


End file.
